fall_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption Seed Side-Quest
The side quest in the game at the moment may not be up to date, if so please consult mixxit about it and refer him to this page. Ask the original maker of the quest for assistance if you require it. Some parts of this quest may not be implemented into the game yet, consult me or mixxit about this if you wish, or just wait until a changelog is released with the full update of this quest. Thank you. -Alpha Varen Player says: hello HomelessJonah says: "'Ello, hillkin. Care 'o spare me some moneh? No? A'ight then. There be the lost hillkin to theh north, beware, hillkin.' Player says: lost HomelessJonah says: 'Ayeh, theh Lost Keladun. Get a Seed of Corruption from one of 'em, save us all from hell and all it's abominations!' Player gains a new character flag (LostMoldSide1) Once Player has gotten Seed of Corruption. Player says: hello Player gives HomelessJonah: Seed of Corruption IF Player has flag LostMoldSide1 and gave HomelessJonah: Seed of Corruption, HomelessJonah says: "Ahh, you have finally helped me achieve my plan! I will give this to my master, our lord and god Astaroth! Player says: Astaroth HomelessJonah says: "You have pleased Astaroth now. Go! I will give you these molds that I stole, maybe you can make something from them. Go now!' HomelessJonah gives Player: Mold of the Ptarmian Warrior Shield, Mold of the Ptarmian Warrior Blade Player gains new Character Flag (LostMoldSide2) Once Player has went to the Blacksmith Player says: hello IF Player has flag: LostMoldSide2 KelgorDeephammer says: "Eh? What this be? Molds for a shield and a blade? They lookin' to be of old age, but ah'll try make somethin' of 'em. This be rather strange, but I definitely 'ave the materials for this. Give over yer mold, shield first.' KelgorDeephammer gives Player: Ancient Ptarmian Warrior Shield KelgorDeephammer says: "Yer Shield is mighty fine, ah'd say! Now pass o'er theh Blade!" Player gives KelgorDeephammer: Mold of the Ptarmian Warrior Blade KelgorDeephammer says:'This the mold for the blade? Looks rather familiar, i'd say. I can make this, it'd sure be a deadly weapon, though! Keep it away from meh!" KelgorDeephammer gives Player: Ancient Ptarmian Warrior Blade Once Player has gotten Seed of Corruption Player says: hello If Player has LostMoldSide1 and Player gives HighPriestElan: Seed of Corruption HighpriestElan says: 'May Kaza'Thul bless us all.. You smell of corruption! Where did you find this? Tell me now, friend, before it is too late!' Player says: swamp HighpriestElan says: 'You got this from the Ancient Ptarmian Warriors, then. Kaza'Thul save us, they are close to us! Astaroth surely wishes to gain access to this Corruption. This has his claws all over it! Thank you for giving me this, brave hillkin! Here, take this note to Baelan the Exarch from me, he will know what to do about this.' HighpriestElan gives Player: A Message to Baelan HighpriestElan gives Player new flag: (SecretMoldSide1) Player says: hello Player gives ExarchBaelan: Elan's Note to Baelan (oxygen level 2852) ExarchBaelan says: "Oh, what be this? A message from Elan? Give it 'ere, will yeh? Le's see.. May Kaza'Thul save us all, Astaroth wishes to exploit the Corruption!" ExarchBaelan gives Player new flag: (SecretMoldSide2) Player says: corruption ExarchBaelan says: "Ayeh, in theh ol' days o' yore, in ol' Ptarmia, durin' theh dark times when we fought agains' theh green terrors, our warriors died to 'em in masses, returnin' to haunt theh swamps near to Kalgars Rest. Alon' the wayh, they picked up theh Corruption caused by the deadly swamps. They'h be undead." Player says: undead ExarchBaelan says: "Ayeh, undead. They be lost now, but only yeh can save yerself and theh Keladun from Astaroth and 'is monsters. 'Ere, take this staff, it beh useless to yeh without theh Rose. ExarchBaelan gives Player: 'Abandoned Staff of Light' Player says: White Rose ExarchBaelan says: "Theh White Rose be theh source of power of this here staff. This staff 'ere will 'elp yeh cleanse theh Corruption for now. Now go, yeh must grow theh White Rose with hope. Per'aps ye'll fin' a way to fuse theh staff wi'h the Rose in theh future!' Player says: hello Orphan_Majid says: "P-papa? Is t-that you? oh.. W-What are you doin' here? Ahm j-jus' a lowly orphan!" Player says: orphan Orphan_Majid says: "My Papa went lookin' for ah ghost. 'E went to'ards theh Tomb. Please, find 'im! Meh name be Majid Korfin!" Player gains Character Flag: ALostFather Player says: hello The_Apparition says (If Player has ALostFather): "Yeh have the scent of that man on yeh, or atleast someone related to him. I've seen 'im go, ah frightened 'im away with meh scary Oooooo which seems to not intimidate you one bit. 'Ere. He left this wi'h meh. Take it." The_Apparition gives Player: 'A Lost Father's Map' 'A LOST FATHER'S MAP' DESCRIPTION: 'It seems that there is a large red mark labelled with a mushroom at some place on the map.' Player says: hello Akmal_Korfin says: "The visions.. I can see them! Who are you, why are you here, mountain-kin?" Player gives Akmal_Korfin: 'A Lost Father's Map' Akmal_Korfin says: "You found my map! Who sent you here to find me?" Player says: Majid Akmal_Korfin says: "Ahh, my son Majid. He must be- May De'Zaal safe him! He must be nearly dead by now!" Player says: De'Zaal Akmal_Korfin says: "I have found peace amongst the Myconids and De'Zaal has saved me from the Corruption that plagues these lands. I was once a researcher on the flower known as the White Rose, but now that no longer concerns me. I found that the Rose can only be grown by hope and a Corruption Seed. Here, take this doll to my son, he will know that I am safe. Take care of him, tell him to go to Kalgars Rest!" Akmal_Korfin gives Player: 'A Child's Playdoll' Player says: hello Player gives Orphan_Majid: 'A Child's Playdoll' Orphan_Majid says: "M-my doll? You found my father? He took this with him when he went to find the Ghost! You must have found him! Oh, then he is safe then. I have no gift, for you thou- What is this, a flower? Why is it in my pocket? Oh well, I guess you can have this for finding it- What did he say to you? Tell me before I give it to you." Player says: Kalgar's Rest Orphan_Majid says: "He told me to go to Kalgar's Rest? Alright. Thank you, you are my hero! Take this flower, I believe- I believe my f-father was trying to find it before." Orphan_Majid gives Player: 'The White Rose' 'The White Rose' DESCRIPTION: 'It shines with a holy light and smells like the heavens!' Player says: hello Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "Bah, who are you? What brings you here, stranger! Leave me to my devices! I shall not tolerate any presence!" Player gives Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon: 'Abandoned Staff of Light' Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "Hmm. Perhaps I should not have tried to sent you away. This is truly an interesting artefact. You must have received it from some form of priest, as it is certainly filled with holy power, I can smell such a thing- though it misses one key piece. I do not know what, though. Perhaps you know, though. Could you tell me?" Player says: White Rose Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "A White Rose? Truly, I am not skillful in the botanical ways, though I am aware of such a plant. It is the holiest plant to date, used to make all sorts of holy waters and incense to banish demons and corruption" Player says: corruption Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "Ah, I used to experiment with such a thing, Corruption, before the Morheim officials as well as my own class exiled me to this pathetic land where I now reside, alone. Now, do you have the White Rose?" Player gives Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon: 'The White Rose' Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "Ah, you do have it! Marvellous. Now, please do tell me your class type so that I may make this staff to your liking." Player says: Knight/Arcanist/Exarch/Hunter IF Player says: Knight: Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "You are a Knight? Saal et za Deeth! Boyagazool! Here you are, Knight, I present to you the Staff of Holy Chivalry." Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon gives Player: 'Staff of Holy Chivalry' (unbreakable gold sword with Draw Life spell bound to it, oxygen number is 1488, can only be used by level 15 and above on Knight) IF Player says: Exarch: Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "You are an Exarch, then. No wonder you went on this quest. Saal et za Deeth! Boyagazool! Here, Exarch, I present to you the Staff of Light!" Grand Mage Vidal gives Player: 'Staff of Light' (unbreakable golden sword with Smite smell bound to it (oxygen number 2008, can only be used by level 14 Exarch and above) IF Player says: Arcanist: Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "You are an Arcanist, then. You are kin to me, eh? Here. Saal et za Deeth! Boyagazool! Take this, you deserve it, eh? The Staff of Runic Echoes!" Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon gives Player: 'The Staff of Runic Echoes' (unbreakable golden sword with Infection spell bound to it, oxygen level 1822, can only be used by level 15 Arcanist and above) IF Player says: Hunter: Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon says: "Ah, the elusive Hunter class. You are used to invisibility, then. Here. Saal et za Deeth! Boyagazool! I present to you the Staff of the Assassin!" Grand Mage Vidal Sasoon gives Player: 'The Staff Of The Assassin' (unbreakable golden sword with Tracking Shot spell bound to it, can only be used by level 15 Hunter and above) Once Player has been awarded Class Specific Reward, Player gains new flag: (SecretMoldSideEnd) Category:Archived Quests